


Of man and monster

by captainofthewinter (promisesofhappiness)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kinda fluff?, M/M, Male Slash, Tom is in Harry's era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisesofhappiness/pseuds/captainofthewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle is a mistery wrapped in an enigma. And Hadrian is intigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of man and monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [О человеке и чудовище](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278242) by [SwEv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/pseuds/SwEv)



He sees Tom Riddle in the library. It's a quiet, cold night. It's almost Christmas and too few students have chosen to stay back to the castle. Amongst them Tom and Hadrian himself. Both orphans. Both with none to celebrate Christmas with. Hadrian only knows Tom from afar. Always pristine and polite, the young Slytherin is the apple of Slughorn's eye. Many talk about Tom's back, saying horrible things about him. Him and the professor. Somehow Hadrian can't think of Tom, with his elegant hands and dark eyes submitting to the potions professor. He can't imagine Tom moaning under Slughorn's huge bulk. He knows the Slytherin is smart. Smarter than he lets people think. Cunning,too. Hadrian knows because Hadrian sees things. He can see the way the other Slytherins look up to Tom, as if he is the founder incarnate. He can see the annoyance when they go against his wishes. Tom Riddle is sometimes too perfect, and that is his mistake.

He doesn't look perfect now. His tie is loose and his shirt tails free. His usually pristine hair is disheveled, curling wildly around his face. He looks deceptively like a cherub, with bitten lips and hooded eyes. From across the room Hadrian watches as Riddle rolls his sleeves and rubs his tired eyes. He looks agitated. It's none of Hadrian's business. He packs up his things and trails out of the library, missing the silver eyes tracking him.

 

* * *

Riddle returns for the seventh year thinner and impossibly handsome. There's a dangerous air around him and he is more seductive than ever. Slughorn take notice and his eyes never leave the Head Boy. Rumors run around the castle that Riddle changes men and women like shirts. It's not difficult to believe. Riddle's eyes glint dangerously and his full lips curve into sinful smiles. Both women and men from all houses buzz around him, enchanted. Dumbledore's eyes darken and his concern is almost palpable. Hadrian shakes his head and continues reading his book. Gryffindors are obvious. Might as well yell his dislike for the world to hear. The Head Girl, Hermione Granger, hangs from Riddle's every words, as if he holds the secrets of the universe. It's no secret she hopes to warm Riddle's bed. Hadrian snorts. It's also no secret Tom Riddle has high standards, and will only take to his bed those with modelesque looks and deep pockets. Ron Weasley looks at Granger's hand on Riddle's arm and puffs, reminiscent of an angry dragon. He also looks the part, red face twisted in an unflattering grimace.

It seems like Riddle's latest beau is Draco Malfoy, judging from the blonde's possessive looks and sullen pout. He is yet to learn the Head Boy never stays, never belongs to anyone. It's him that possesses, it's him that destroys. Strangely naive of Malfoy, Hadrian muses, but he can guess that Riddle's allure is too strong. He will learn with time. They all do.

Hadrian turns page with a small smile.

* * *

 

Sirius Black dies in Azkaban, naming Hadrian his heir. Now he is heir to two of the Most Ancient and Noble houses and it puts him straight into public speculation. He is smart ( sorted into Ravenclaw) and apparently filthy rich. It's no help that he takes the good looks of his mother, short and lean, with sharp features and soft lips. Apparently, his startling emerald eyes and curly dark midnight hair make a lovely contrast with his ivory skin. Rita Skeeter has a field day writing sonnets about him and it gets him under both male and female speculation.

Zacharias Smith laughs and him and Neville Longbottom asks him about his godfather. Hadrian calmly tells him that Black went insane and murdered his best friends when Hadrian himself was only one year old. It's not difficult to talk about his parents, for he never knew them. Grew up in a rather friendly muggle orphanage, up until the summer he turned seventeen. That's all he knows and it's alright. Life doesn't revolve around the dead. He ignores Malfoy's interested glances and turns to face Professor Snape.The man who has admitted to loving his mother and hating his father with a passion. They talk about Lily Evans and Hadrian thinks that he would also hate the Marauders. Still, Sirius Black has made his life easier and opened more doors into politics for Hadrian. He politely turns down Narcissa Malfoy's invitation for the Yule Ball (she wants to get him under her husband's thumb, he is sure) and writes his name for the list to remain in Hogwarts for the holidays.

Right beneath the elegant penmanship of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

 

Hadrian learns that Tom Riddle tastes like coffee and deception and his lips are plump, contrasting with his sharp teeth and even sharper tongue. Riddle takes and gives nothing back, yet he is a surprisingly generous lover, finding all the right places first with his fingers and then with his mouth. He looks at Hadrian with quicksilver eyes and too red mouth and places dark bruises on his neck and shoulders. He is surprised by Hadrian's easy laugh and conniving smirk and delighted by his quick wit. He looks eternal and bright like a star and jaded like the devil himself. He is intelligent and curious, a most dangerous combination.

They make love in both Harry's bed and Tom's Head Boy rooms, in unused corridors and empty classrooms, hidden under layers of charms. Hadrian moans and leaves scarlet lines down Tom's back that are gone the next day and listens to Tom grunt and hiss, empting himself inside. Tom's bite marks hurt less than the sight of his retreating back, yet Hadrian shrugs and keeps up his routine. The heart is a fickle thing.

Cedric has gray eyes and a kind smile. He is oblivious to the silver eyes tracking his every move while he talks to Hadrian. Asks him on a date.

Tom asks him about it while he fucks him in his bed. Hadrian moans as Tom bites his neck and clutches his hips, cumming untouched. Later, he gets up and gathers his things, shrugging. Cedric is fun and Hadrian has nothing better to do.

He tries not to blush as he hears Tom hiss while his ass is slick with the prefect's cum.

Cedric ends up cancelling on their date and Hadrian rolls his eyes, ignoring the smug smirk on Tom's lips.

* * *

Tom stops seeking his company, ignoring him. He is quite obviously making it known that he got what he wanted from Hadrian. It makes Hadrian snort and drink some more coffee to hide his disappointment. He pops in Hogsmead on a weekend and cuts his hair, just because he can. It gets him an annoyed glare that he refuses to acknowledge. Tom loved his hair long. He gripped them hard while he fucked him from behind, and caressed them softly when they gained their breaths.

He ignores everyone trying to gain his attention and Ginny Weasley batting her eyelashes at him. He makes a point not to look at Tom and his latest beau. He studies hard and feels the heat of familiar starlight eyes on his face.

Tom graduates with historically high grades. Hadrian is right underneath him.

* * *

 

Two years after graduation and Hadrian rules both houses with an iron fist. He passes laws and builds power. People call him a political genious and he can only think of the prodigal son. Tom Riddle has vanished, wasted potential still bitter on many tongues. Lucious Malfoy whispers about the clerk at Borgin and Burkes until Tom disappears again, after the death of Hepzibah Smith. Hadrian suspects but says nothing. Albus Dumbledore is loud enough with his accusations.

Until Tom Riddle returns one day, thinner and more beautiful than ever. He is all sharp cheekbones and dark eyes, curly hair free. He smiles as sharp as ever and his eyes glint red. He interns in the ministry and named undersecretary in a few months. 

He presses Hadrian against a wall and his kisses burn beautifully.

They fuck in Tom's rather small and bookish apartment in Diagon Alley. It's much more intimate and Tom asks Hadrian to stay. Tells him about murdering his muggle family and pathetic uncle. Tells him about Hepzibah Smith and her elf. Hadrian remains quiet until Tom is finished and then kisses his shoulder, right over his heart. They are together and they can change the world, he whispers in the night. Tom's smile is, for the first time, genuine.

* * *

 

They work together. Tom climbs up the social ladder and charms everyone until they are deaf to Dumbledore's warnings, while Hadrian works to unsurp the man in the Wizengamond. They pass laws and minimize exposure to muggles. Things change and they evolve but Tom stays. Wakes up cranky in the morning until he has had his cup of coffee, he presses Hadrian deep into the matress and leaves marks on his body, doesn't let him cut his hair.

He walks around in untucked shirts and bare feet, silver eyes shining behind light framed glasses. He gets excited by new books and learns everything he gets his hands on. He makes fun of Hadrian's attempts at growing a beard and doesn't shave for days just to spite him. He leaves beard marks between Hadrian's thighs.

In the end, he gets him a silver ring. Hadrian laughs and nods.


End file.
